Valentine untuk Ino
by Fvvn
Summary: Valentine miliknya, adalah bencana. Valentine miliknya, akan menjadi kelabu di sepanjang masa. Valentine, bukanlah hari keberuntungannya. Valentine, hari sialnya. Bitter Theme, warning Inside! Dedicate to SIVE - ShikaIno Valentine Event 2012 XD Enjoy!


**Title** : Valentine untuk Ino

**Genre** : Horor/Romance

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, EYD kurang baik (hati-hati, -?-), pola kalimat sedikit susah dicerna (Maap!), Typo maybe, AU, Low horror (?), Third POV, DLDR

**Summary : **Valentine miliknya, adalah bencana. Valentine miliknya, akan menjadi kelabu di sepanjang masa. Valentine, bukanlah hari keberuntungannya. Valentine, hari sialnya.

.

.

.

**Dedicate to SIVE** - **S**hika**I**no **V**alentine **E**vent **2012**

It's** Bitter** without Sweet

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Meja barisan pojok tengah telah ditumpahi oleh seonggok tubuh perempuan di pagi buta. Pirangnya menjuntai panjang, matanya bersorot malas. Dibentangkannya sebuah kertas berwarna _pink_ cerah, tepat di depan wajahnya. ia menghela napas beberapa saat.

Kertas itu berupa undangan, atas pesta valentine yang dibuat oleh sekolah Konoha Inter setiap tahunnya. Ino –nama gadis itu–selalu mengakhiri pesta itu dengan memukul wajah laki-laki yang mengecewakannya. Laki-laki yang mengajaknya pergi hanya karena tertarik pada tubuhnya, bukan cokelat _honmei_ yang dibuatnya dengan setulus hati.

Pikirannya kembali memutar rekaman negatif tentang dirinya dan valentine. Sementara sahabat-sahabatnya–Sakura dan Hinata–tengah bahagia dipeluk oleh kasih sayang, yang hangat dan manis seperti cokelat cair dimusim dingin. Ah, betapa irinya gadis beriris laut itu.

"Enaknya mereka … "

"Siapa yang enak?" suara tegas nan tinggi yang dibarengi dengan debaman tas di atas mejanya membuat Ino kaget setengah mati. Alisnya berkerut saat batang hidungnya dihadapkan pada wajah ceria seorang gadis berambut merah muda, "Ah, selamat pagi, _pig_." Tekanan darah Ino naik setingkat. Ditekuknya wajah yang sedari awal lusuh. Sapaan akrab Sakura dipagi hari tidak membuatnya merasa baik, samasekali.

"_Che_. Pelankan suaramu, jenong. Aku sedang berpikir,"

"Tentang?" alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. Ino mengedikkan bahunya, acuh, "Ya ampun Ino. Kenapa kau Nampak begitu _moody_? Bukankah orang yang baru pindah tempat tinggal itu seharusnya bahagia? Seperti aku misalnya?" Sakura asal bicara saat wajah malas Ino ditampilkan di depannya.

"Bukan masalah apartemen baruku, _aho_. Justru aku senang pindah ke sana karena pemilik apartemennya baik. ia memberiku setengah harga untuk bayar–" Ino merasa OOT untuk beberapa saat, "Tunggu dulu. Yang kumaksud dengan berpikir adalah ini," ia menyodorkan kertas _pink_ itu tiga senti di depan batang hidung Sakura, "Apa sebaiknya aku tak ikut saja ya? aku malas dengan laki-laki disekolah ini selain Sasuke,"

Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya syaraf motorik miliknya memberi perintah untuk tertawa lebar. Gadis itu merampas kertas _pink_ yang ada di tangan Ino dan memperlihatkannya kembali kepada wajah si pirang Yamanaka, "Kau mengeluh hanya karena masalah kencanmu untuk pesta ini?" telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada kertas _pink_ tersebut dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ino merasa jengkel. "Kalau begitu, ajak saja tuan muda Sasuke," timpalnya asal sambil mengedip nakal. Ino memberikan sorot matanya yang paling datar.

"Aku belum mau mati dibunuh fans-nya," ungkap Ino, kecil. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali menghela napas panjang, "Aku trauma dengan _event_ valentine di sekolah kita. Kau tahu kan–maksudku, tahun lalu aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan khalayak dengan 'bermain' siram-siraman gelas anggur bersama laki-laki tolol ." Sakura tertawa dengan bagaimana cara Ino memperlihatkan gestur dan mimiknya saat bercerita, "Aku ilfiiil tahu! Ilfil dengan tampang mesumnya!"

"Yah, kalau begitu ajak saja mahasiswa itu–um, kau tau kan siapa yang kumaksud?" mendadak, Ino berdiri tegak dan beranjak dari kursinya. Decit suara kaki bangku dan lantai terdengar bersamaan dengan getar suara bibir Ino yang berucap, pelan.

"M-Memangnya boleh mengundang orang diluar sekolah?" matanya melebar, penuh harapan. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang mengembang seperti melon-_pan_.

"Bolehlah. Sekolah ini kan, diatur dibawah tanganku juga." Gigi putih Sakura berbaris rapi dan nampak bersih di mata Ino. Yah benar, Sakura seorang ketua OSIS dan ia bangga menjadi pemimpin di sekolah besarnya itu. Ino melompat bahagia dan menerjang tubuh tinggi Sakura secara spontan. tangannya memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu dengan wajah yang kelewat girang.

"Kyaa! Aku bisa ajak Shikamaru-_kun_ ke pesta nanti!" Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan dan napas yang berhembus maklum. Ia cukup senang rupanya, melihat Ino yang ceria kembali jumpalitan di depannya.

Dan kalian tahu? Kisah buruk ini baru saja akan dimulai.

Ini semua tentang Ino, dan trauma seumur hidupnya di hari Valentine yang kelabu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Bulan Febuari yang dingin tak pelak membuat gadis berambut pirang itu padam semangat. Dengan gesit, ia berlari menghampiri kawanannya yang menunggu di taman belakang sekolah. Senyumannya merekah. Langkah kakinya besar. ia sangat tergesa, seolah ada kabar baik yang tak ingin disimpannya lama-lama.

"Sakura! Coba tebak! Aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru, terus–"

Sakura yang _notabene_-nya sedang memunggungi wajah gadis itu, mendongak dengan gerakan yang patah-patah.

'_Eh?'_

batin Ino mencelos saat tahu-tahu aura hitam berputar mengerikan di atas kepala Sakura.

"Aku juga baru pindah apartemen." Pungkas si rambut merah muda, pendek.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang melipat, bingung, mendapati kondisi Sakura yang janggal dan tidak nyaman saat itu, "Kau tahu? Aku bertengkar hebat dengan pemilik apartemen lamaku–sampai-sampai, kami saling menjambak didepan teras dengan ganasnya–"

Sakura tak mengubah ekspresinya barang sedetikpun, meski Ino sudah meracau dengan lucunya–setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menjadi lucu–bahkan, Hinata yang saat itu ada disamping Sakura pun, hanya tersenyum paksa, dalam keadaan yang maklum. Reaksi girang Ino, turun satu derajat.

"_E_-_Eto_ … Ino-_chan_, S-Sakura-_chan_–"

Wajah Hinata juga keliatan serius. Sakura nampak depresi saat itu. ia rebahkan tubuhnya dengan duduk bersandar di bangku taman sambil memegangi dadanya. Ino semakin bingung.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya polos. Wajah Sakura mendongak kearahnya, pelan. Sorotnya terlihat getir, dan ada campuran rasa takut didalamnya. Ino menyadari hal itu, dari bibir ranum Sakura yang bergetar kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa, ada 'sesuatu' yang mengusikku dan itu membuatku tidak betah untuk tinggal di apartemen lama."

Ini adalah masa lalu.

"Kebetulan sekali … kita pindah di saat yang bersamaan,"

Benang takdir yang tak dapat ditarik kembali.

Dan Ino tidak tahu, atau setidaknya, ia belum tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

"Sampai jumpa!" teriak Ino kencang. Ketiganya–Sakura, Hinata dan termasuk Ino–menghambur kearah yang berlainan, setelah akhirnya melepas salam perpisahan. Langit sore di musim dingin terlihat cantik saat itu. Ino berhenti melangkah di depan pagar apartemennya, dan tersenyum kearah rumah tua yang ada disebelah apartemen itu, "_Tadaima_, Shikamaru-_kun_," ucapnya, kecil. Senyum terkembang untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum gadis itu beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Ino langsung melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia rebahkan tubuh rampingnya dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Wajahnya menoleh pada jendela kamar yang tirainya tersingkap lebar. Di depannya, terpampang sebuah muka jendela dari rumah bergaya klasik yang Ino perhatikan sebelumnya. Jendela itu tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna abu-abu kusam. Dan mata Ino tak elak berpaling dari sana.

Ia menunggu pemiliknya menyingkap tirai kelabu itu dan berbicara dengannya, seperti biasa.

Dia satu-satunya teman pertama yang Ino miliki sejak kepindahannya di apartemen milik nyonya Tsunade. Laki-laki itu selalu muncul di balik jendela, dan menyapa Ino dengan senyuman pendek. Ia berperawakan tinggi kurus, dengan wajah lonjong, dan rahang pipi yang tegas. Kulitnya tidak terlalu putih, rambutnya agak panjang–semrawut, dan matanya sangat kecil. Pemuda itu, yah … memang pemuda, ia mengikat rambutnya keatas seperti kepala nanas. Tampangnya sangat pemalas, datar, seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya.

Hal lain yang Ino ketahui tentang pemuda itu ialah bernama, Shikamaru Nara. Ia seorang mahasiswa–berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya–yang mengambil jam kuliah di waktu malam. Hari pertamanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu ialah momen pertamanya juga, dalam melihat rupa tubuh bidang nan maskulin milik Shikamaru. Rupanya ia hendak mengganti kausnya, dan Ino mendapati pemandangan bak tambang emas itu tanpa sengaja. Menyadari sorot mata Ino yang menguntit, mata pemuda itu melirik balik dengan sorot datarnya yang terkesan tenang. Ino mendadak kalap dengan wajah semerah kulit iblis.

Ia tertangkap basah.

"A-AKH!"

Ino jumpalitan mencari sesuatu di meja belajarnya dan kemudian kembali menatap jendela kamar tempat laki-laki itu berada dengan sebuah papan tulis kecil bertuliskan sebuah kata.

'**MAAF!'**

Gadis itu kemudian membungkuk, menahan wajah malunya yang masih bersemu panas.

Laki-laki itu menuntaskan acara ganti bajunya, kemudian beranjak ke salah satu sudut kamarnya–yang tak bisa Ino capai dengan penglihatannya–kemudian kembali menghadap Ino dengan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan,

'**Tak apa-apa'**

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Ino berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Tiga puluh menit Ino melamunkan hal kecil tentang Shikamaru, dan sosok yang di tunggunya itupun muncul, menyingkap jendela abu-abu tersebut. Ino memekik girang dalam hati, dan beranjak dari kasurnya, sekedar memberikan lambaian kecil ke seberang jendela.

'**Malam, Shikamaru-kun!'**

Papan milik Ino bertuliskan demikian. Gadis itu masih kukuh, mempertahankan senyuman terbaiknya saat itu. Laki-laki di seberangnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman singkat yang bagi Ino, bagaikan surga dimatanya.

'**Mau berangkat kuliah?'**

Lagi, dengan cepat Ino menghapus tulisan di papannya dan menggantinya dengan kalimat tanya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan. Ia letakkan papan dengan tulisan terbarunya di bibir jendela dan menarik tirai abu-abu yang kini menutupi jendela kamarnya. Papan milik pemuda itu pun terapit oleh kaca jendela dan tirai kelabunya, disana.

'**Ya. Aku pergi dulu'**

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda dengan karakter tenang yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya itu sangat menarik perhatian Ino. Merasa cukup, ia punggungi jendela itu, kemudian beranjak pergi ke kasur sambil memeluk guling. Pikirannya terbang, entah kemana. Dalam sekejap, ia tertidur cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Pagi-pagi sekali Ino berangkat ke sekolah. Ia menyambar lembar roti di atas mejanya–yang entah sudah kadaluwarsa atau belum–kemudian berlari keluar gerbang apartemen dan sempat menabrak seseorang di perjalanan.

"Akh! Maaf!" Ino membungkuk beberapa kali dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan sosok berjaket hitam yang tadi ditabraknya. Iris biru pemuda asing itu menatap kepergian Ino, sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya lagi.

Gadis pirang berkaki jenjang dengan rambut keemasannya yang panjang, berjalan tenang melewati koridor sekolah. Ia sempat terhenti sejenak, saat matanya menyaksikan sebuah mading yang membahas segala hal tentang pernak-pernik dihari valentine. Ino lupa, kalau valentine, seharusnya diisi dengan cokelat. Cokelat _honmei_ buatan tangan.

Dan ia belum membuat apapun, sampai hari ini.

Ia melirik tanggalan di ponselnya. Lusa, sudah tanggal empat belas. Ino menelan ludah. Masalahnya, bukan hanya sekedar cokelat. Ia belum tentu bisa membuat sesuatu yang enak, terlebih, ia juga belum mengatakan apapun kepada laki-laki yang ingin diajaknya.

Ini masalah.

Kalau sampai Shikamaru menolaknya untuk pergi, batal sudah pesta indah miliknya. Dan Ino harus kembali merasakan hambarnya valentine dengan warna yang kelabu.

Ia tidak mau.

Setelah menggeleng kuat, ia percepat langkahnya menuju kelas dan menghampiri Sakura yang saat itu sedang membaca majalah _teenlit_ miliknya dengan santai.

"Jidaaat! Pinjam!" Ino menyambar majalah bersampul serba _pink_ tersebut dan membolak-balikkan halamannya beberapa saat. Wajah Sakura terlihat bengong, mendapati ketergesaan sahabatnya yang mendadak itu.

Ah. Ino mengubah ekspresi gusarnya menjadi serius pada sebuah halaman. dicermatinya halaman itu baik-baik. Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Nggak ngertiii!" rengeknya manja. Sakura merebut kembali majalahnya, dan melihat halaman apa yang Ino buka. gadis _pink_ itu menatap datar pada Ino,

"Jangan bilang kau belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk valentine lusa?" Ino menggaruk pipinya dan nyengir dengan salah tingkah, "Ya ampun." Sakura mengaduh pendek. Ino tersenyum, kecut.

"Pulang sekolah besok 'temani' aku buat cokelat ya?" Sakura sudah menduga bahwa kalimat 'minta tolong' itu akan meluncur, cepat atau lambat. Ia ingin membantu, tapi ada keperluan lain yang harus diurusnya dan itu artinya, gadis _pink_ itu menolak.

"Maaf _pig_. Besok aku ada _meeting_ di sekolah sampai sore. Kau tahu kan aku bertanggung jawab atas segala kelancaran acara lusa?" Ino tersungkur lemas di kursinya. Sekarang, hanya Hinata saja yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Tapi,

"A-Aku tidak bisa. Hari itu aku akan pergi ke pusat Konoha dan menginap dirumah nenek. Karena paginya, k-kakak-ku akan pulang dari Jerman. Dan a-aku harus menjemputnya di b-bandara,"

Ah benar, soal _prestigious_ Hyuuga yang tampan, nan cerdas.

Sepupu Hinata yang memiliki _crush_ dengan si jelita. Dan Hinata menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Lalu, apa yang akan Ino lakukan setelahnya? Gadis itu pulang menyusuri pertokoan dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue cokelat sendirian. ia sudah memasang tampang ngotot kepada Sakura agar setidaknya meminjamkan majalah yang memuat resep kue tersebut untuk dipakainya belajar. Ia benar-benar akan kerja ekstra semalaman. PR yang sudah menunggunya untuk dikerjakan, kini berbaring santai diterpa cahaya rembulan. Ino mengintip sebentar kearah jendelanya dan meninggalkan sebuah papan komunikasinya disana sebelum akhirnya, ia beranjak pergi ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu di malam itu.

'**Selamat malam, Shikamaru-**_**kun**_**'**

Malam itu, tirai jendela diseberang apartemen Ino tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Ino mengambil sebuah tepung dalam plastik berukuran satu kilo dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam wadah adonan. Ia sudah bersedia memecahkan telur, kalau saja lampu didapur tidak mendadak mati.

"Maaf–"

pijar berwarna keputihan itu kembali menerangi ruang. Ino menoleh pada sosok yang bersuara dibelakang punggungnya. pemuda itu menggapai sebuah lampu sakelar yang salah, "Aku sedang mencari sakelar lampu kamar mandi untuk dimatikan. Hehe," ia tertawa kecil disana.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi.

Wajah pemuda itu sangat asing. Rambutnya keemasan, tubuhnya tinggi dengan wangi sampo tertentu.

"Kau … siapa? Penghuni baru?" tanyanya spontan. Pemuda itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino yang tak diduganya. Niatnya untuk kembali ke ruang tamu, ia padamkan.

"Yah … kurang lebih begitu," ia menggosok tengkuknya. Gestur itu terlihat kaku. Namun Ino tak terlalu peduli. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu menatap Ino dengan seksama.

Sekejap, ia teringat oleh sesuatu.

"AH!" laki-laki itu bersuara, "Kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi kan?" ungkapnya pendek. Ino terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu terkekeh ditempat.

"Maaf. Hehe," ia mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba, "Ino. Ino Yamanaka," ungkap Ino sambil tersenyum, "Salam kenal, tetangga baru!"

Laki-laki didepannya membisu, tiba-tiba. Dengan ragu, ia balas jabatan tangan Ino dan menyebutkan namanya dengan pendek.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki,"

Diantara tangan yang berayun naik dan turun, ada yang menelan ludahnya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Satu jam Ino berhasil merusak satu-satunya dapur apartemen yang ia tempati. Gadis itu menyeka keringat, dengan napas yang menghela puas. Ia ambil nampan yang berisi dua buah adonan kue _cup_ kecil rasa cokelat-madu–yang mengorbankan sekilo terigu dan empat buah telur–dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven yang siap panggang.

Yah. Dari seluruh bahan, hanya seperempatnya saja yang bisa ia gunakan sementara sisanya hancur, bersama dengan kondisi dapur yang naas.

Tapi yah, setidaknya ia sukses membuat yang seperempat itu terlihat sempurna.

"_Kanpeki_~" Ino bergumam riang. Waktu senggangnya saat ini digunakan untuk mengecek jendela di kamarnya, seperti biasa. pesan kecil yang ia tulis di papan itu, seharusnya sudah dibaca oleh Shikamaru. Dengan harap-harap penuh semangat, ia buka tirai jendelanya, dan menemukan sebuah papan putih lain di seberang sana.

'**Malam, Ino'**

Memang hanya kalimat singkat. Namun, itu adalah kali pertamanya nama Ino dipanggil. Untuk sesaat, ia merasakan hangat yang menjalar dipipi dan perutnya seolah terisi penuh oleh kupu-kupu yang menggelitik. Semua ini membuat jantung sang gadis berkontraksi lebih ekstra dari yang biasanya.

'**Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?'**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Ia kembali mengecek jendelanya dan belum juga ada balasan apapun setelah kalimat lain ia pajang disana. Rumah itu, masih terlihat gelap. Dengan tirai abu-abunya yang terkatup sangat rapat.

Mungkinkah Shikamaru sedang pergi keluar untuk mengambil udara segar di malam Febuari yang dingin?

Siapa yang tahu.

Ino bergegas kembali menuju dapur dan sempat berpapasan dengan Naruto dipersimpangan menuruni tangga.

"He? Selamat malam." sapa Ino ramah. Naruto yang melihatnya keluar dari kamar di ujung pintu terlihat kaget. Sayangnya Ino kurang peka untuk menyadari hal ini.

"Yamanaka-_san_. Kau … tinggal di kamar 023?" Ino hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian pergi menghambur sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu terpaku diam. Ia paksakan dirinya untuk menyusup ke dalam kamar Ino, dan lima menit kemudian, wajahnya sudah kembali dengan ekspresi yang pucat.

Pertanyaannya : Apa yang Naruto lihat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Pertanyaan singkat yang Ino torehkan di papan kecil itu tak dibalas oleh Shikamaru sampai pagi. Ino mengerang resah. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkinkah Shikamaru pergi menginap disuatu tempat dan belum pulang sampai besok? Jika itu benar, maka kue cokelat di kulkasnya akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan gaun ungu tua yang ia beli kemarin pun menjadi tiada guna.

Ia tak fokus dengan jam pelajaran disekolahnya dan terus mendesah malas disetiap saat.

Bodohnya, ia tak pernah berpikir untuk meminta nomor Shikamaru dan menghubunginya sekarang. Ino terlalu senang dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat yang di berikan oleh Shikamaru kepadanya saban lalu.

"Sudah bilang pada Nara-_san_ belum, kalau kau ingin mengajaknya pergi?" suara Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat wajah Ino semakin ditekuk malas. Ia tergeletak diatas meja dengan kepala yang miring, menghadap Sakura.

"Belum."

"Hah? Kenapa? Pestanya kan besok."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya saat itu. ditopangnya dagu runcing itu dengan kedua punggung tangannya, "Dia belum membalas pesanku. Jangan-jangan ia sedang tak ada dirumah lagi? gimana nih!"

Sakura hanya memutar bolamatanya singkat.

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah bermain pesan-pesanan seperti anak SD. Cobalah sesekali bertamu di rumahnya." Wajah Ino mendadak merah, serta merta.

"T-Tidak mungkin!"

"Hei, tak ada salahnya kan?"

Dan Ino terdiam.

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah! Sekali-kali, turuti saja perkataanku!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkannya sebelum mata _emerald_ itu memberikan kedipan tanda semangat. Dan ide kecil itu berenang-renang di otak Ino.

Mungkin, Sakura ada benarnya juga.

Mungkin, ini bisa dibilang kesempatan emas.

Atau mungkin … ini adalah bencana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Ino terpaksa pulang telat hari ini. Tugas piket dari guru membuatnya harus tinggal didalam sekolah beberapa jam lagi. ia sudah melirik arloji ungu di tangannya berkali-kali dengan ketidaksabaran tingkat tinggi. Hatinya mengaduh.

"Yak, selesai."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Anko-_sensei_ membiarkannya pulang. Ino berlari menerobos jalan dengan keringat yang lumayan bercucuran. Kakinya gemetar disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi rasa antusias mengalahkan segalanya.

Hingga tak terasa, tubuh sintal itu berdiri ngos-ngosan didepan rumah bergaya klasik tersebut. Ino hendak memencet bel di sebelah gerbang kalau saja ponselnya tidak menunda telunjuknya saat itu.

_Sakura Calling …_

Ia mendecih saat melihat nama orang yang terpampang dilayar teleponnya. Orang yang sudah mendorongnya untuk berdiri di tempat ini, dan sekarang Sakura menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Bisakah kau tak menggangguku saat ini? Aku sudah berdiri didepan rumah Shikamaru-_kun_ dan hendak memencet belnya."

"_Jangan beralasan. Tekan ya tekan saja belnya."_

Suara di seberang ponsel sang gadis terdengar menyebalkan. Ino acungkan telunjuknya–mengacuhkan suara Sakura untuk beberapa saat–dan memencet bel dengan tenaga berlebih.

…

"_Hei, Ino?"_

Lagi, suara itu menginterupsi. Ino yang sedang sibuk memencet bel rusak di depan gerbang hanya mengeluh semakin keras.

"Ahh! Apalagi sih?" suara sewotnya membuat Sakura terlonjak, lalu penasaran, "Bel rumahnya rusak! Ah! Sialan!"

Sakura terdiam diseberang sana.

"Oi, Sakura ak–"

"_Ino. Aku tau ini diluar pembicaraan kita. Tapi, bisakah kau beritahu dimana kau tinggal saat ini?"_

"Apa? Oh–tak bisakah kita fokus pada Shikamaru dulu–"

"_Jangan katakan kau pindah ke apartemen Oyagi."_ Suara Sakura terdengar serius kali itu. Ino yang tak mengerti, hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oyagi? Apartemen apa itu? aku tinggal di apartemennya nyonya Tsunade."

"_Tsunade?"_ suara disana terdengar menyahut cepat.

"Um. _Yeah_. Ada apa menanyakan itu tiba-tiba?"

"_Itu … "_ hening sejenak di seberang telepon.

"Sakura?"

"_Ah, lupakan saja,"_ Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ino tahu ada yang janggal disana, _"Aku cuman ingin bilang kalau buku catatanmu tertinggal. Besok, akan kukembalikan di pesta,"_ gadis _pink_ itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya, _"Ah, aku harus kembali. Masih ada meeting terakhir sebelum acara esok. Sudah dulu ya. semoga beruntung!"_

_PIP_

Penutupan itu dilakukannya dalam keadaan yang sangat tergesa-gesa. Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya sesaat setelah sambungan teleponnya mati.

"Aneh." Dengan gumaman pendek, ia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Hari ini, rencana untuk bertamu ke rumah Shikamaru ia urungkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

'**Bertanya tentang apa?'**

Ino menjerit kegirangan saat ia menemukan sebuah papan putih bertengger manis di seberang jendelanya. Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru tak bisa menemuinya secara langsung, dan menggunakan papan putih sebagai ganti dirinya untuk menyenangi Ino.

'**Kau sibuk ya?'**

Ino mencoba untuk menunggunya. Namun, alih-alih, ia justru ketiduran dan bangun pada jam sebelas malam. Dengan mata setengah layu, ia jalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati jendela, dan menemukan balasannya disana.

'**Yah. Kurang lebih. Aku sedang merancang sebuah karya khusus untuk mapel kuliahku. Saat ini sedang kuuji coba. Apa ini yang ingin kau tanyakan?'**

Ino tertawa lebar melihat balasan yang terbilang panjang itu.

'**Bodoh! Haha. Bukan itu. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu secara langsung padamu. Bisakah kau singkap sedikit jendelamu? Aku ingin melihatmu'**

Ino duduk didepan jendela kamarnya yang telanjang, tanpa tirai. lima menit kemudian, tirai abu-abu diseberang kamar apartemennya bergerak tersisir. terlihat tangan kurus yang kuat, menarik daun tirai tersebut, bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok yang dinanti Ino. Sosok itu hadir dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam sebuah papan.

'**Aku disini'**

Laki-laki itu tersenyum pendek.

Mendapat respon demikian, Ino berdiri dengan antusias, dan meraih papan putihnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'**Sebelumnya, janji padaku kalau kau takkan marah setelah kutanyai'**

.

'**Oke. Apa itu?'**

.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia tulis kalimat itu pelan-pelan. Diliriknya sosok Shikamaru yang masih berdiri diseberangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Segera, Ino menunjukkan tulisannya kemudian.

'**Aku cuma berpikir, mungkinkah kau sedang kosong jadwal di hari valentine?'**

Buru-buru Ino menuliskan kalimat yang lain.

'**Karena aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke pesta valentine disekolahku'**

Sorot mata Shikamaru tak ada ubahnya kala itu. dengan tenang, ia gores huruf demi huruf lainnya di papan putih polosnya.

'**Boleh?'**

.

Ino mengangkat alisnya, heran.

'**Maksudnya?'**

.

'**Boleh … aku mendampingimu?'**

Ino mengangguk girang dari seberang dan melambai ke arah Shikamaru.

.

'**Kau bercanda? tentu saja boleh. Aku kan orang yang mengajakmu'**

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan senyuman, saat itu.

.

'**Baiklah. Temui aku didepan gerbang rumah. Aku akan menemuimu disana'**

Ino menjerit senang dalam batinnya.

.

'**Oke. Jam tujuh malam, aku akan menunggu disana'**

Shikamaru mengangguk pendek dari seberang, sebelum akhirnya, tirai abu-abu itu ditutupnya perlahan. Ino gelintingan di atas ranjang, sambil memeluk guling dengan erat.

"Berhasilll!" malam itu, perutnya terasa mulas karena Ino sangat bahagia.

Dan, dengan itu semua, waktu berdetak mundur menemui takdirnya diujung pandang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Rambut halus sepanjang pinggang itu diikatnya dengan jepit bebungaan. Gaun berwarna ungu gelap sudah membalut tubuh sintalnya dan sepatu hak berwarna senada menghiasi kaki-kakinya yang putih bagaikan kapas. Ino berdandan total hari itu. dari _lipgloss_, _mascara_, bedak, _eyeshadow_, semuanya ia gunakan dengan maksimal namun tak berlebihan.

Kue cokelat yang sudah disimpannya pun, kini dikeluarkan dari kulkas dan dimasukkannya kedalam tas kado berwarna merah hati. Senyum itu merekah, bagaikan mawar mekar. Ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sakura–bahwa ia akan berangkat sebentar lagi–kemudian, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen dan berdiri mantap didepan pintu gerbang rumah Shikamaru. Sebelumnya, ia sudah meletakkan pesan singkat didepan jendela sebagai penanda bahwa ia sudah menunggu Shikamaru dibawah.

Lima menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumah tua itu. Ino menatap sekeliling,menemukan bahwa cahaya lampu yang biasanya menerangi sudut ruang didalam rumah itu kini padam, total. Dengan kurang ajarnya, ia menyusup kedalam dan memutari halaman rumah tua itu untuk mencari jendela yang bisa dilompatinya masuk.

Ino sudah berencana untuk mengagetkan lelaki yang ditaksirnya itu dari dalam.

Ya.

Ino, menyukainya.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang.

Namun sial, sesuatu yang mengganjal langkahnya membuat gadis itu tersandung dan limbung. Tubuhnya menghantam rerumputan, dan dadanan supernya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Ino mengerang, sebal.

"Ukh!" matanya bergerak liar kearah manapun untuk mencari cahaya yang bisa ditangkapnya. Setidaknya ia ingin lihat, hal apa yang membuatnya tersandung saat itu.

Sial. Sebongkah batu berwarna hitam kelam.

Ino berusaha untuk berdiri semampunya. Masih dalam keadaan yang setengah meringis, ia menangkap sosok bangunan apartemen yang ditinggalinya dari arah samping. Alias, tempat dimana jendela kamarnya bertengger. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahwa pesan kecil yang diberikannya kepada Shikamaru terpampang nyata di atas sana.

"Kenapa Shikamaru lama sek–"

Matanya terbelalak kaget, saat dilihatnya sebuah plang kotor yang agak rusak, bertengger kusam diatas jendela kamarnya. Selama ini ia tak melihatnya. Atau mungkin, ia tak terlihat terlalu peduli dengan nama apartemen yang ditinggalinya saat ini. Yang ia pikir, tak terlalu penting untuk di ketahui.

.

.

.

.

**OYAGI**

.

.

.

.

_Deg._

Namanya sama dengan jenis apartemen yang disebut Sakura. Entah kenapa, mendadak batin Ino merasa was-was. Ia melangkah keluar dari rumah tua itu dan berhenti didepan gerbangnya saat deringan telepon terdengar di telinganya.

_Sakura Calling …_

"_Pig? Kapan kau berangk–"_

"Katakan Sakura, ada apa dengan apartemen Oyagi?"

Atmosfir disekitar Ino mendadak dingin. Hawanya tidak terasa enak. Bulir-bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya, sedikit menyapu bedak yang sudah dipolesnya dengan mantap untuk menghadiri acara valentine disekolahnya.

"_K-Kenapa kau–"_ ada jeda disana, _"Jadi … apartemen yang kau tinggali–"_

"Ya. aku tinggal di apartemen itu," terdengar suara telepon dari seberang yang terbanting jatuh, "S-Sakura?"

"_Nomor berapa?"_

"Apanya?"

"_Kamar nomor berapa?"_

"Kosong dua tiga."

"_APA!"_ Sakura menjerit dari seberang sana. Ino semakin bingung, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang Sakura bawa saat ini, _"Dengar. Oyagi adalah apartemen lamaku,"_ Ino menyimaknya dengan seksama, _"Kamar yang kau tempati saat ini juga, kamarku dulu. Nomor kosong dua tiga," _mata Ino membelalak tidak percaya, _"Kau tahu?_ _Aku pindah dari apartemen itu karena sesuatu yang tinggal disebelahnya mengusikku. Setiap mal–"_

"Maksudmu Shikamaru-_kun_?" jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat daripada yang biasanya. Sementara Ino? Biji matanya terasa kram.

"_S-Shikamaru? Kenapa dengan lelaki itu–"_

"Dia tinggal di sebelah apartemenku."

"_A-AP–"_ Sakura ternganga diseberang telepon, _"Dengar, Ino. K-kau harus tahu kalau apartemen itu disewa murah karena–"_

_PIP_

Suara telepon yang terbanting membuat pembicaraan mereka terputus mendadak. Disaat yang bersamaan, sosok Naruto berdiri tegak di depannya, menggenggam sebuket bunga krisan dengan sorot mata yang terlihat kaget. sementara Ino merasa tegang.

Inilah kenyataan.

"Y-Yamanaka-_san_? Sedang apa disini?"

Ino berusaha keras untuk mengatur kembali raut wajahnya yang kaku. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna dengan baik-baik segala hal aneh yang baru saja dialaminya. Untuk sementara, ia singkirkan dulu pernyataan ganjil Sakura yang terpotong tanpa sengaja.

Ya. sementara saja.

"Menunggu … Shikamaru-_kun_ keluar,"

Buket krisan yang di pegang oleh Naruto jatuh mendadak. Keringat pemuda itu bercucuran dengan tegangnya. Malam ini, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Hujan salju, kembali datang.

"Apa … yang kau bicarakan?"

"Shikamaru-_kun_." alis Ino mengernyit heran. Sedikitnya, benang merah yang kusut, terlihat semakin kusut dipikirannya, "Hari ini kami berjanji akan pergi ke–"

"Shikamaru sudah meninggal, Yamanaka-_san_."

Lutut kering Ino bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Hari ini, tepat dua tahun kematiannya. Kecelakaan–ah bukan, bunuh diri lebih tepatnya," Naruto menatap Ino dengan pandangan jujur. Ia tak terlihat berbohong disana. Tubuh tegap itu berjongkok, mengambil buketnya yang terjatuh dan membawanya pergi ke depan gerbang rumah tua yang sempat Ino masuki saat itu. ia abaikan reaksi kaget Ino, "_Ano sa_–"

"Be-bercandamu kelewatan, Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Dia temanku, Yamanaka-_san_. Aku tidak bohong," semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang kekuningan. Ia terlihat berdoa didepan gerbang beberapa saat. Lalu kembali menatap Ino, "Dia murid yang pintar. Jenius malah. Hanya sayang, orang dari kalangan elit, dulu menodainya," Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, "Shikamaru terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berbau penciptaan. Ia punya sebuah karya ilmiah yang ingin ia gunakan untuk meraih beasiswa. Namun, seseorang mencuri ide _brilliant_-nya. Dan sekarang, orang itu menempati posisi Shikamaru yang seharusnya masih hidup dan menjalani studi di Jerman," pandangan Naruto mendadak sayu, "Hyuuga. Orang dari keluarga itu yang menyebabkan Shikamaru bunuh diri dengan membakar dirinya di kamar," air mata turun melewati ujung mata pirus sang pemuda.

_DEG._

'_Apa maksudnya semua ini?'_ Ino bergidik dalam batin.

"H-Hyuuga? Mungkinkah … Ne–"

"Ya. dia Neji. Neji Hyuuga," Naruto mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi resah, "Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri pulang ke Konoha dan mengirimnya bunga krisan agar Shikamaru cepat kembali. Tapi … ia tak mau," Naruto menjambak bajunya tepat di dada, "Aku dihantuinya. Dikamarmu.. aku bisa melihatnya dari jendela kamarmu. Ia menyeringai, seperti ilmuwan yang mulai kehilangan akalnya–"

Ino terlihat mundur beberapa langkah saat tubuh Naruto jatuh berlutut di atas tanah.

"T-tidak … mungkin,"

Ino berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan pergi untuk mengecek sesuatu dibalik jendela kamar. Ia singkap cepat-cepat tirai kebiruan miliknya dan sebuah papan kecil bertengger manis diseberang.

Hanya saja, tintanya bukan lagi goresan spidol, melainkan darah.

'**Aku tidak terlambat Ino. Tadi aku menunggumu disamping. Kau mengeluh terus. Membicarakan soal keterlambatanku. Mungkinkah kau tidak lihat? Apa perlu aku menyusulmu ke kamar?'**

Ino menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat.

Tangannya mulai berdekapan, dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Sebuah deringan telepon lagi-lagi membuat Ino tersentak kaget, bukan kepalang.

_Hinata Calling …_

"I-Ino-_chan_! _N-Niisan_–" pernyataan histeris dari Hinata membuat jemari tangannya kaku, hingga ponsel miliknya jatuh meluncur dengan sukses.

'_Niisan … M-meninggal!'_

Ia mencoba untuk membuka tirai dengan nekatnya dan memastikan apakah Shikamaru sungguh, sudah … tiada?

'**Aku akan kesana'**

Ino mulai panik.

Mendadak, tirai kelabu yang menutupi jendela kamar rumah Shikamaru terbuka secara kasar. Ino menatap nanar pemandangan naas yang dilihatnya saat itu.

Shikamaru menyirami tubuhnya dengan air bensin, dan membakar dirinya sendiri tanpa ampun. Warna api yang terang menjalar-jalar itu sanggup membuat rahang Ino ternganga takjub. Terdengar sebuah jeritan yang maha dahsyat, setelahnya. Shikamaru mengerang kuat, menghadapkan wajah hancurnya itu kearah Ino, dan jatuh berlutut, perlahan-lahan. Tubuhnya meleleh, seperti parafin yang habis dibakar dengan api dan sumbunya.

Ino menangis.

Ia terus menangis setelahnya.

Tulisan di papan putih itu luntur, dan membuat pola kalimat yang baru.

'**Aku … ada dibelakangmu'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Awan kelabu membumbung tinggi diatas langit setiap malam valentine datang. Ino berada di rumah sakit Konoha, saat itu. ia pingsan karena penyakit anemianya kambuh. Gadis itu terbujur diam, menduduki ranjang bangsalnya dengan pandangan kosong, tak bernyawa. Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa menemani Ino, dengan duduk disampingnya. namun mata mereka menyorot tragis.

Hari-hari semenjak saat itu, Ino selalu menangis di setiap malam valentine menjelang. Ino tak bilang apa dan kenapa, tapi Sakura mengerti jelas dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. dulu ia juga sempat mengalaminya sekali. Hanya sayang, Ino terus merasakannya, dan Sakura tak lagi mencicipinya. gadis itu trauma dengan penglihatannya yang selalu memvisualisasikan sosok Shikamaru dengan nyata. Semua itu terus dirasakannya sepanjang bulan Febuari menjelang.

Khususnya saat hari valentine tiba.

"Sakura … tolong, tutup tirai jendelanya,"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menuruti segala permintaan sahabatnya. Namun sial, sehelai tirai tak mampu membalut mata batin Ino yang telanjang. Gadis itu memeluk lututnya kuat, dan menangis Sejadi-jadinya.

"T-Tolong hentikan!" telinganya terasa sakit. Suara jeritan yang menggema membuatnya takut setengah mati, "Kumohon … Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru terus memperlihatkan sosoknya yang terbakar di malam valentine kepada Ino'nya' semata. Ia menjerit, menyeringai keji, dan menghantui gadis pirang itu disetiap malamnya. Gadis itu tak pernah henti untuk terus menangis, dan memohon agar Shikamaru tidak lagi menunjukkan sosoknya yang terbakar di setiap malam kasih sayang.

Namun sayang, tangisannya sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

_Selamat hari Valentine, Ino_

**The END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Waaa! SAYA TAKUTT! Maap readers! Saya ga berani bikin yang kelewat horror! -_-" saya emang bukan penikmat horror soalnya … tapi karena ide buat Fic SIVE saya cuman ada horror di otak, jadinya yaa … begitulah #PLAK. Mungkin karena efek nonton Another anime kali ya? otak saya jadi kebayang-bayang adegan horror mulu … huhuhu!

Soal alur. Ada yang _flashback_ dibagian awal. Pas Ino lari-larian dan pengen ngasih tau kepindahannya di apartemen baru, itu _flashback_ XD

**FYI :**

Kanpeki : Sempurna

angka 23 adalah tanggal ultah Ino :3 (23 Sept)

.

.

.

**Maaf jika fic ini dirasa banyak kekurangannya XD**

**Mind to review?**

**Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
